


Jack and The internet

by ProSkater17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProSkater17/pseuds/ProSkater17
Summary: Jack uses internet too much. He starts to have a lot of guestions. Sam and Dean are shocked. Jack wants to know about sex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Jack and The internet

**Author's Note:**

> Lol! What is this?

Jack had an adventure on the internet. He had found a lot of everything interesting. Jack walked into the kitchen. Sam and Dean sat at the table eating. Castiel stood by the refrigerator looking for juice. Jack looked at the room for a moment, "what is sex?" Dean almoast choked on his mashed potatoes. Sam quietly lowered his glass of water back to the table "what?" “What is sex?” Jack repeated the question. “How did you learn from that?” Dean coughed. “From the Internet.” Jack replied.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Castiel did not intend to take part in the discussion. “What did you find?” Dean asked. Jack stepped closer to "the main thing was porn. I'm not sure what that means ... Is it always so insensitive? Does it hurt?" “One question at a time.” Dean said worriedly. "No. It's not insensitive. You have to find the right person. At first, it can hurt. You never know," Sam said. Jack didn't seem happy "if it hurts, then why do people do it?" "It can hurt a couple of times the first time. It gets better from that," Dean corrected.

"I noticed that sex isn't just between a man and a woman. Two men can do it," Jack said. "Yes. Gender doesn't matter," Dean said. Jack looked happy, "so you and I could have sex?" Dean turned pale. Sam giggled. Castiel slammed the refrigerator door shut and looked murderously at Dean. "No, no ... We have too big of an age difference." "So does that matter?", Jack asked, "Not really. But I would feel like I was taking advantage of you," Dean said. Jack didn't understand "what does that mean ..?" "If someone else takes you by force or touches you without permission, then he is taking advantage of you. That's when you call for help," Sam said seriously.

Sam and Dean had always feared something bad would happen to Jack. Jack was so innocent and blue-eyed. “What does an orgasm mean ..?” Jack asked. “It’s when you feel very good during sex,” Dean said. "Aha ... What about bj? Can I give someone a bj?" Jack asked. Dean was horrified and looked at worried Sam. "It's better that you won’t to give anyone a bj ..." Sam said. “Bj means you suck another man’s member,” Dean explained.

“Does it make the other feel good?” Jack asked. “Very good.” Dean replied with a grin. Sam stepped on Dean's toes and looked at him angrily. "So it would be a good thing for me to give a bj? Wow. I'm going to do it right away," Jack said and turned. Sam and Dean bounced up and grabbed Jack. “You’re not going anywhere!” Dean said in horror. “Stay here.” Sam commanded. Castiel leaned on the table drinking juice. “Castiel ... Your son is getting out of hand!” Dean shouted. "Don't look at me. Jack has come to you Dean. You are very alike," Castiel replied. Sam pushed Jack into his seat "you have sex when you're really ready for it." "That is, not as long as I'm alive. Plus three days, so I will certainly not wake up." Dean said.


End file.
